


Great and Powerful

by BlueSteelFairy



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSteelFairy/pseuds/BlueSteelFairy
Summary: Ozpin has lived, died, and lived again-and again. He has grown a reputation in certain circles as 'the great and powerful', but he knows that in the wide world of Remnant, there are those whose potential are far, far greater...





	Great and Powerful

    Ozpin had been alive for a very long time, in one form or other. He knew things, and things knew him. For instance, he knew about the secret order of the Silver Eyed Warriors. He knew that they preferred to keep to themselves, and raise and train their own, rather then release their children to the hands of the Combat Schools and Academies. He didn’t blame them, and didn’t bother them for the most part. He kept in touch, of course, but that was irrelevant. They may have stayed out of Remnant’s politics, but they were very much allies to all. The order’s purpose was to stamp out the Grimm threat, like the supposed mission statement of Huntsmen. However, the did have a unique advantage in combat with the dark creatures-an energy almost like pure light they could manipulate. Some theorized it was a type of magic, others dismissed it as impossible. Ozpin knew better.  
    He had settled into his most recent host. A man with prematurely grey hair, not young, no old. Their minds were more or less melded, a fact Ozpin did dislike but had never found a way around. And until Salem wasn’t a threat, he couldn’t afford to fade quietly into the night. So by then, he was Ozpin, talking to a first year student-Glynda Goodwitch, a very bright student. She wasn’t particularly thrilled he’d made Oobleck her team leader, but he refused to budge on the topic. Her team leader made have been more academically inclined, but he was very keen on strategy-by what Ozpin had so far read and seen.  
    The conference, and Glynda’s protests, were interrupted when the TA Port burst in. Ozpin lifted his face to look at him, about to protest his intrusion, when he saw the man’s expression. The teacher’s assistant was generally stoic, and the only exceptions previously had involved mice. However, today was different. Beneath the stiff brow, Ozpin detected real fear. He leaped up and clasped his cane, calling out to Glynda.  
“-Go back to your dorm. Get used to your leader. This is your bed. You can either rest in it. Or resist it. But you can’t change it-“ And then he rushed out after the man with the mustache.  
  
    She was young. Too young. Perhaps fourteen, if that. The girl had scraped knees, and a white cape far too big for her. It was stained with blood, and she was making the sound someone does when they need to cry, but they don’t want to. Ozpin frowned and glanced to Port, but he shook his head.  
“She was found in the outskirts of the Emerald Forest, among some ruins.”  
“Do we know where she came from?” Ozpin inquired quietly, and Port shook his head.  
“No. But she told them she needed to see you.”“Me?” Ozpin turned back to the room, “-Well. I suppose I should see why.”  
    He stepped into the room, disliking that it was clearly the type used for interrogations by local law enforcement. They can’t think this girl is dangerous. Though, he did note, the blood was a prominent contrast to her white cloak. Perhaps there was a reason to be cautious?  
“I was told you wished to speak with me?” He inquired softly as he sat across from her.  
    A hooded head lifted, dark red and almost black bangs becoming visible across the top half of a fair face.  
“Are you the great and powerful Oz?” She whispered softly and brought up a sleeve to wipe her eyes.  
“I am Ozpin, yes,” He exhaled, “I’m afraid I’m at a disadvantage, young lady. What’s your name? Where is your family?”  
“Summer Rose,” The girl answered with another sniffle, “They’re all gone. They killed all of the others. I’m the last. I think they thought I was dead too. I was on the ground. In shock. I couldn’t move. Maybe I looked dead.”  
“Who’s dead?” Ozpin frowned, not liking the sound of her words, “Who killed them?”  
“The bad people,” She whispered and lifted her face to fully look at him, “The bad people killed everyone else.”  
    In that moment, Ozpin’s entire stance stiffened, recognizing the true impact of her words. This girl had come from somewhere that should have been safe. From people who no one should have had issue with. But now she was there, frightened, and the lone survivor. His magic was great and powerful yes, but time was finally beginning to take its toll, and he would only grow weaker. Compared to the power within the lost little girl before him, he was a candle in the wind.  
  
“Summer Rose,” he repeated softly, “You have silver eyes.”


End file.
